


I Would Write Fanfiction About Us

by Zerer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Charlie, Cuties, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Teacher Charlie, art teacher charlie, coach harvelle, gabriel is genderfluid, gym teacher jo, sam is crushing harder than a 12 year old girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/pseuds/Zerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’re both high school teachers and my students ship us but I won’t let them tell you au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Write Fanfiction About Us

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know much about being genderfluid so im sorry if ive made some mistakes. all I know is what ive read  
> also I just wanted cutie Gabriel painting his nails and wearing eyeliner  
> sorry if ive offended anyone...

Charlie sighed as her fourth period art class stumbled in, late and sweaty. She closed her sketchbook with a snap and fake-glared at her red-faced students.

“Sorry Miss, Gym ran late.” Sam apologised for the whole class.

“Like hell it did.” Charlie huffed and then began handing out sketchbooks.

“You guys know what to do.” She said and waited for the class to continue their second to last project for the semester.

With a sigh she sat down at her desk and opened her sketchbook, this time her private one and continued her last sketch.   
“What’cha drawing there Miss?” The most annoying and probably the most talented of her class said over her shoulder after half an hour and Charlie caught herself before she swore. 

“Nothing.” She said quickly, slamming the book shut.

“Didn’t look like nothing. Who’s the broad?” Gabriel leant over her shoulder and tried to pry the book open.

“Gabriel!” Charlie exclaimed, batting his hands away, “That’s inappropriate!”

“I’m 16, Mom, plus I’m not the one drawing half naked ladies.” He reasoned, snatching the sketchbook and oh god Charlie did not need Gabriel going through her private sketchbook.

“Her clothes just aren’t drawn yet?” Charlie offered as an excuse as Gabriel scanned the page.

“Mmhmm. Is that why you’ve paid attention to the detailing on the underwear?” 

Charlie sighed, “Look, I’m 27, I’m allowed to draw people I like in their underwear. It’s not like I’ve ever seen her in her underwear but you know, semantics.” She tried to explain weakly.

“She looks kinda familiar. Like, really familiar.” Gabriel accused.

“I haven’t finished her yet, I’m using, um, Scarlett Johansson’s face as a template.” Charlie lied.

Gabriel’s eyes widened.   
“I know who this is!” He exclaimed, “I know who it is!”

Charlie shook her head rapidly, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!”

“It’s Coach Harvelle!” Gabriel whispered furiously at her.

Charlie covered her eyes with her hands, “No!”

Gabriel raised a perfect eyebrow.  
“Okay, yes, but, just, what?” She groaned, scrubbing her face with her hands.

“Please don’t say anything. Please.”

Gabriel grinned, “Don’t worry honey, she’ll never know.”

*** 

The next day her art class came in early with knowing looks on their faces.  
“Don’t worry.” Gabriel told her, “I didn’t say anything about the almost nudes, I just… suggested how cute Miss Charlie Bradbury would be shipped with Coach Jo Harvelle.”

Charlie sighed, as she wistfully shaded in Jo’s hair in the sketch.  
“So you all ship it now?” She asked, not looking up, knowing Gabriel was focusing his intense gaze on her.

“It’s the class OTP.” Gabriel informed her, looking at his nails and frowning.

“You think turquoise would be a good colour on me?” He asked pulling a couple of nail varnish bottle out his pockets. Charlie frowned.

“No, go for gold or yellow. Also red would suit you. What options do you have?” She asked and Gabriel handed her the nail polish. 

“Hm, turquoise is a no, dark blue maybe… purple would definitely work, but the yellow or this gold would work best.” She pointed out a sunny yellow and a shiny gold.

Gabriel smiled, “Thanks Miss.” He said happily, choosing the sunny yellow and carefully beginning to paint his manicured nails. Charlie smiled as well. It’s wrong to have favourites but it’s hard not to like Gabriel.

She glanced up to see Sam Winchester, the boy who Charlie had placed next to Gabriel for the seating plan, sighing and staring at Gabriel, his paintbrush slipping from his hand and onto his shirt. Charlie pretended not to hear the profanities as she smiled at him. She shipped them so much it wasn’t even funny anymore. Sam didn’t even care about Gabriel’s painted nails and makeup and perfect eyebrows. Charlie knew that they liked each other why couldn’t they just-

The bell rang and Gabriel hopped off her desk.

“See you tomorrow Miss.” He called, sashaying over to his and Sam’s desk to get his bag. Charlie watched them carefully as Sam complimented Gabriel’s eyeliner and said that his shirt was really cool. Charlie grinned as Gabriel smiled and said that he liked Sam’s shoes.

With a quick wink to Charlie, Gabriel swished out the classroom with Sam following him like a small lost puppy. It was literally too cute now, oh Lord Jesus.

***

“Alright class- what? Is there something on my face?” Charlie cringed at the stares she was getting.

“Oh my god.” Madison groaned loudly.

“I’m lost.” Charlie sighed.

“Why can’t you just date the Coach already, Jesus!” Anna shouted and Charlie blushed bright red.

“Um, because I’m too chicken-shit to ask anyone out ever, and also I’m pretty sure the Coach isn’t a lesbian.” She responded matter-of-factly. 

“Miss…” Garth whined, “You know that isn’t true!”

“Anyway, as I was saying, today you’ll be starting your final piece-…”

***

“Miss!” Gabriel came running down the hall.

“Gabriel, what are you doing here? It’s late!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Sam has track on Fridays so…” Gabriel explained and Charlie smiled widely.

“You’ll have to tell me more about that later.” Charlie insisted and Gabriel pouted.

“Yeah okay, whatever you need Miss to get off to your creepy fantasies. Um, I’m actually here with a message. From the Coach.”

Charlie’s eyebrows shot straight up, “Who snitched?” She demanded.

“No one! Seriously it’s just a note, no one would’ve told!” Gabriel defended the class, pushing the note into Charlie’s hands.

“Look, Sam’s big brother and his boyfriend are giving us a ride home so I need to go, but please don’t mess it up.” Gabriel instructed, before running off the way he came.

“Crap.” Charlie groaned, unfolding the note.

Meet up on the bleachers now?

And how could Charlie resist that?

***

When she walked out onto the field she immediately saw Jo’s figure on the bleachers. Rubbing her arms in the chill of the autumn evening, she jogged over to where the Coach was sitting.  
“Hey.” She said lamely and Jo looked up with a smile.

“Hey. Jeez you must be cold, come sit down.” She patted the space next to her and when Charlie sat down, threw a blanket over the shoulders of both of them. They were silent for a while, just listening to each other breathe and watching their breaths create mist.

“How do you wear those cute short sleeved tops, it’s almost winter.” Jo broke the silence with an innocent question. Charlie laughed a little bit.

“Dedication to looking cute.” She explained.

“Yeah but don’t you get cold?”

“Sometimes.” Charlie hummed out.

There was another long silence.  
“Aren’t you curious to why I asked you to come out here?” Jo asked quietly and Charlie shivered, the blanket doing little to warm her up. Jo scooted closer and Charlie pretended not to notice they were now completely touching on one side.

“I figured you’d tell me.” Charlie smiled and Jo smiled back, blindingly.

“Okay.” She whispered before leaning forward and brushing their lips together.

“Guess I’ve told you now.” She joked and Charlie narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t know, I didn’t quite get that. Maybe you should do it again but harder?”

Jo’s smile widened as she leant forward again, pressing her warm lips against Charlie’s cold ones.  
“One way to warm up.” Charlie mumbled into the kiss and Jo had to pull away because she was laughing.

“I really like you Charlie.”

“I really like you too.”

“Date?”

Charlie snuggled into Jo’s shoulder, “Good idea.”


End file.
